fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Pennsylvania Pro-Life and Conservative Coalition
Background * http://www.palifevote.org * PA Pro-life & Conservative Coalition is an activist Pro-life and Conservative Coalition. The organization is a conservative umbrella coalition dedicated to teamwork among conservatives, growth of the conservative base and a strong right to life voice. We serve as a statewide pro-life coalition. * paconservative@earthlink.net Leadership * Joe Sterns (717)497-0806 in 2006 * Bill Depner, Acting Editor in 2006 Insights Issues Against Gambling from December 2006 Gambling is a Culture of Life & Liberty Issue Contact Legislators NOW for Moratorium & Repeal of Act 71. Toward a culture of life, join the move to Repeal Act 71. With public opposition mounting in Philadelphia, Pittsburgh and the Commonwealth to specific gambling licenses, NOW is a time to put pressure on LEGISLATORS for a moratorium on licenses and for repeal of Act 71. A gambling culture IS an immoral lifestyle that feeds upon human greed & passion. John Adams said (1798), "We have no government armed with power capable of contending with human passions unbridled by morality and religion. Avarice, ambition, revenge, or gallantry, would break the strongest cords of our Constitution as a whale goes through a net. Our Constitution was made only for a moral and religious people. It is wholly inadequate to the government of any other." Thus gambling is a threat to a pro-life, pro-family culture and equally destructive to all political freedom. All thinking people have a reason to defeat gambling. ACTION REQUESTED: Call, email or fax your state rep and senator for moratorium and repeal of Act71. The Capitol Switchboard is 1-717-787-2121. For email addresses of state reps, click - http://www.house.state.pa.us > Members. For email addresses of state senators, click - http://www.pasen.gov/index.cfm > Members. SAMPLE LETTER No. 1 for residents statewide Dear Senator/ Representative: The following is an extension of a letter accepted for publication by the Pittsburgh Post Gazette. It speaks for itself and for many across the Commonwealth. No casino license should be issued for Pittsburgh's Hill District. Of three proposed Pittsburgh sites, the Hill is the most historic and residential in character. Duquesne University is located in walking distance of the proposed casino. Home to August Wilson, we must protect its historic value, neighborhoods, churches & college students. Gambling is the fastest growing addiction among youth. African-Americans are statistically 4x as likely to gambling addiction. The Isle of Capri proposed for the Hill is described as a "world class gaming and entertainment facility" with a new arena. However, neither Pittsburgh nor Pennsylvania want to be another Las Vegas strip or Atlantic City. Moreover, NO casino should exist in Pittsburgh (or elsewhere in the Commonwealth). There are several universities and many high schools that need to be protected from gambling addiction and gambling culture which may include blighted neighborhoods, a sensuous, immoral lifestyle that feeds on human passion of addiction, alcoholism, gluttony, prostitution. A morally challenged Governor signed into law free booze in casinos raising more legal questions. The law was sponsored by Sean Logan. The City Paper exploits young women by promoting prostitution for college girls. Economic development must be blessed of God. Pittsburgh must be a place where people can safely send their daughters to high school and college. Act 71 is increasingly being seen as unscrupulous politics. In Act 71, the Legislature gave the monied gambling interests everything they needed to control state government, depriving the People of self-government. In Act 71, the Legislature inflicted on the Commonwealth the burden of another controversial moral issue like Roe v Wade, gay marriage, removing prayer from schools. The rush to license is disrespectful of the People and of republican government. It is sowing the seeds of destruction to political careers. An indefinite, legislative moratorium on issuance gambling licenses would be in the Legislature's best interest. We demand the Repeal of Act 71. YOUR NAME, COUNTY, ADDRESS SAMPLE LETTER No. 2 for statewide residents Dear Senator/ Representative: "You Must Not Know About Me"... but I would like to introduce myself and tell you that I do not want a casino in my neighborhood and I support Pittsburgh Hill residents who don't, either! Act 71 and the Pittsburgh First (Hill District Last) plan for so-called development here is centered around the placement of a casino in the Lower Hill. I simply cannot stand for that. The crime will not be worth it. The destruction of families across the Commonwealth by Act 71 will not be worth it. The rise in gamblers, problem gamblers and gambling addiction will not be worth it. So, I am writing, calling and faxing in to remind you... "don't for a second get to thinkin' you're irreplaceable" and if you allow Act 71 to continue or Pittsburgh First (Hill District Last) to place a gambling facility in my neighborhood, YOU WILL BE REPLACED. YOUR NAME, COUNTY, ADDRESS Join to repeal Gambling Act 71 Other groups & activists that want to join the movement to repeal Gambling Act 71 should send an email to that effect to info@casinofreepa.org For more information, contact Dianne Berlin (717-575-2771), CasinoFreePA coordinator, or click http://www.casinofreepa.org Pennsylvania Pro-Life and Conservative Coalition P.O Box 53 New Buffalo PA 17069 info@palifevote.org "Teaming up on pro-life and values issues begins by building relationships." Links * Marriage * Bucks County Pro-life Coalition http://www.buckscountyprolife.com * Center for Bioethical Reform: http://www.abortionno.org/ * Rescue Pittsburgh http://www.rescuepittsburgh.com/ * Life Decisions International http://www.fightpp.org/ * Pro-life voter's guide for every state: http://www.wevoteprolife.com * Pro-life voter's guide for ALL statewide elections plus 11 counties in SW PA: http://www.Lifepac.net category:organizations